


Player One Continue

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [259]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, the video game episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked for: The Librarians. Ezekiel remembers the video game but doesn't let the others know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player One Continue

_A better version of you_.   The words gnaw at Ezekiel as he does the stupid task Jenkins set for him, deep in the bowels of the Library proper.

He lied.  He was thief, stealing facts was a reflex now.  And so he had lied, stolen the truth right out of the air, and smuggled it close to his heart.

He remembered _everything_.  Every level, every respawn.  Everything.

His hands clenched into fists as he remembered their disdain, the way they ignored him even though he was the only one who knew what was happening.  The way they snarked and argued and the way they treated him, as he hadn’t died, over and over and _over_  again.

He forces himself to relax, uncurl each finger in turn, until they are flat on the table.  They don’t remember, he reminded himself.  That seemed the honest truth.  

They don’t remember anything except the last turn.  They don’t remember the versions of them he had seen.  The versions scared, and trapped, and hurting.  The versions that lashed out and the versions that freaked out, and the versions that ran off to cry as the hordes of deadites descended.

If that him, that scared, exhausted him, was what they thought of as best, they could keep him.

Ezekiel Jones was a thief, the best of the best.  He could evade any trap, elude any capture.

They will never know he saw the worst versions of them.


End file.
